


《一了百了》——中

by boli_hh



Series: 《一了百了》 [2]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh





	《一了百了》——中

李赫宰舔了舔嘴唇上的伤口，疼的他吸了口气。这才对，这才是他的李东海。  
他压上李东海的身体，嘴上那道伤口咬的极深，还在向外渗血，李东海也知道把他弄疼了，乖乖搂住他的脖子小口小口的舔他的嘴唇。  
李赫宰由着他亲，一边回应着一边动作飞快的解开两人的裤子。

“海海…我没进去之前你随时可以推开我，我进去以后你就是我的了，不是警察也不是罪犯，只是我的。”

李东海搂紧了他，一手摸上他的分身套弄“那你还等什么，快点进来。”

狭窄的车内空间限制了他们的动作，李赫宰把李东海拽出来压在引擎盖上，抓着李东海的分身握在手里，他的力道有些大，李东海又疼又爽可嘴又被人堵住，只能从嗓子里呜呜的呜咽。  
“李…唔…李赫宰！你疯了吗外边有人怎么办！”

“你放心，但凡要有人敢多看你一眼我就把他眼球挖出来埋了。”

李赫宰蹲下身子把他的分身送进嘴里，嘴唇包住头部舔弄，舌头顶着小孔挑逗，然后把整个含进去。舌头绕着柱身打转，两腮用力吸口中的性器，吞吐间不时的抬起眼去看李东海的反应。  
李东海一手撑着身后的车盖一手把着李赫宰的头往自己胯上撞，他现在迫切的需要什么来拯救自己，而李赫宰无疑是最好的补药。

“嗯…赫宰……呃……快点…”

李赫宰顺从的由着他按着自己的头加快速度，性器的头部一下一下撞在他的口腔深处，生理性的呕吐感难受得他眼圈红红的。李东海进出的速度越来越快，他忍着难受一下一下的给人做深喉。

“啊……我要射了……你起来…嗯…起来…”  
李东海手推着他的额头让他撤远，还没来得及完全退出口腔就射出来，从马眼里一股一股的吐出精液。李赫宰环住他的腰，顺势伸出舌头接住液体。  
等李东海射完他把嘴里的液体吐在手上，另一手使劲打了下李东海的屁股“真是把你宠坏了，敢射在我嘴里。”

李东海闻言转过身，用屁股蹭了蹭他勃起的分身“那公平起见，你也射我嘴里？”

李赫宰眼神一暗，就着他撅起来的劲儿直接把手送进去，三根手指不容置疑的撑开肠壁，转动着四处摩挲。  
“啊！……你轻点…疼……”

“啧…你怎么这么紧…”李赫宰拍拍他的屁股让他放松，手上的动作放轻了些，可嘴上绝不饶人。  
“做了这么多次，每次都被我肏的合不上腿，你怎么后面还这么紧，嗯？”

李东海最怕他说这些浑话，每次都非把他羞的想钻地缝才肯放过他，见他只管捂着脸不讲话，可李赫宰不满意了。  
手指在身下进出带出一阵羞耻的水声，李东海趴在车盖上脸通红。他们俩连裤子都没全脱，半挂在腿上，李赫宰的皮带顺着动作有一下没一下的拍着他的臀瓣，李东海微微发颤的收紧屁股。  
李赫宰像是发现了他的反应，抽出皮带打了扣在空中挥了两下，啪的一下抽在人身上。

“啊！”  
李东海惊叫出声，皮带落在身上倒是不疼，只是在野外这样太让他害羞了。李赫宰拎着皮带划过他的身体，经过的地方起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
生怕他想玩什么花样，李东海向后蹭了蹭他“你快进来…我想要你…”

李赫宰抽出手，撸了几下自己的分身抵在穴口，他拉起人的上身让李东海半直立的站着，李东海顺从的塌着腰手撑着车盖，眼泪汪汪的回头看着他。李赫宰凑过去亲亲他的脸“我进去了，你可没有反悔的机会了。”

李东海点点头，反手伸过去搂住他的腰。  
“我什么都没有了，以后只有你。”

李赫宰进去的动作很慢，坚挺的性器像利刃一点点捅开甬道，像打开了他们重新开始的未来一样郑重又不容置疑。李东海被他的动作磨的蜷起手指，眼泪扑簌簌的流了满脸，仿佛重回他们发生第一次的那个夜晚，哭的满脸是泪。  
直到完全进去以后，他们俩才同时松了口气。李赫宰扳过李东海的脸吻上去，又一点点的吻去他脸上的泪。  
“以后都不许哭了，除非我操哭你，其他时候不许哭。”

李东海眼睛红红的，他转过头去看人，眨眨眼又掉下眼泪。  
“我爱你呀，我真的爱你的。”

“我知道，宝宝。”  
李赫宰搂过他的腰，一边亲他一边轻轻的顶胯。李东海整个被扭成十分扭曲的曲线，他别扭的动了动，推着人想换姿势。

“赫宰…我想看着你……”  
李赫宰抬眼看了看周围，把他拉进车里锁住门。李东海问他怎么了，李赫宰拉着他亲了亲“没事，我哥来了。”

他抱着李东海坐在后座上，李东海分开腿跪在他两侧，后穴把李赫宰的分身咬的紧紧的，主动的撑着椅背前后摆动腰肢。  
李赫宰抱着他向上顶胯，换来李东海更大声的呻吟，他拍了拍李东海的屁股“怎么这么主动？”

李东海边动边低头看他，眼睛雾蒙蒙的，捧着他的脸亲上去，他们唇齿相抵不停变化着角度，喘息的声音被堵在嗓子里呜咽。  
一松开嘴李东海就瞬间呻吟出声，眼泪汪汪的看着人“我…等这天…嗯……啊……好久了…”

李赫宰扯下他的衣领，一口咬在胸肌上。他是用了十成十的力量，一点都没收劲，牙齿实实在在的深陷进肉里。李东海疼的嘶了一声，后穴也猛的夹紧。  
李赫宰松开嘴，满意的看着上面完整的牙印，又心疼的舔一舔。

“给你盖章了，以后就是我的人了。”

“嗯…死也要死在一起。”

 

等他们俩收拾好出来的时候，不远处金钟云脚边一地的烟头。见他们出来了金钟云直了直身子，又吃痛的捂了下受伤的腹部。

“完事了？”

李赫宰抱着李东海走过去，把手里的枪递给金钟云钻进了车。黑色的车队一辆接着一辆的离开，李赫宰走之前回头看了眼树丛里燃起火光的迈巴赫有些不舍。  
李东海颇感意外，李赫宰居然会在乎一辆迈巴赫？  
李赫宰回过头“不是，那辆车有咱俩野战的回忆，我有点舍不得。”

………………………  
哦。  
那你要不要把我们润滑剂的瓶子供起来？

 

李赫宰把李东海藏在了家里，人也乐得不出门，他本来就是喜静不喜动，天天在家摆弄摆弄花草，没事就随手拿着把吉他弹一弹。他俩商量着一起搬到国外好好过日子，只不过李赫宰这一大堆的乱摊子得慢慢的脱手，而且警察现在盯李东海又盯的紧，他们只得先暂时安顿在国内。  
李东海曾经在帮会里也是经常露脸的，现下突然没了动静也有很多人议论纷纷。李现也混在里头嘀咕，他是警局安插进来的另一个卧底，运气极好至今都没暴露，他的上线让他把李东海解决掉，他昔日的上级。

今天是帮会每月的例行会议，金钟云问还有没有事的时候，他犹豫了一下站起来“我那天看见李东海，在和什么人偷偷摸摸的见面，为防万一是不是应该查一下他？”

李赫宰手蓦地抓紧凳子的扶手，李东海许久没出过门了，这肯定不是最近的事。既然是以前的事，这人为什么现在才说。  
金钟云瞥了瞥李赫宰，示意他表态。李东海是他的人，他不说话肯定不合适。  
李赫宰垂着眼睛不知道在想什么，收到金钟云递过来的眼神他抬起眼皮冷冷的盯着李现，心里默默的盘算着。  
李现看了看他们又拿出一沓照片“我有证据。”

金钟云接过照片看了看，挑着眉看过去“你跟踪李东海？”

照片上全是偷拍的角度，李东海的衣服各不相同，这明显是长时间的跟踪偷拍。  
李现一噎，踌躇了一下不知怎么开口。底下的人议论纷纷，有主张审问的有认为应该直接做掉的，还有觉得是污蔑的。

“我……我也就是偶尔碰到了几次，这肯定是条子吧，不然怎么不正大光明的见面！”

李赫宰随便的翻了两下，心里已经确定了这人就是警察安插的另一个人，他把照片随意的扔回桌子，轻松的往后一靠。  
“李东海是我的人，你知道吧？”他轻敲着桌面，手指有节奏的叩了两下“我是不是可以这样认为，你是在说…我一直包庇一个条子？”

“我们可以去查照片上的人是谁，但是…”金钟云站起身走到李现面前站定“你是不是先解释一下你为什么一口咬定他是条子？”

金钟云晃了晃照片“还有，你为什么一直跟拍他，然后到现在才告诉我们？”  
那沓照片被随意的扔在桌上，金钟云踱步回椅子坐下“李东海虽然现在不露面，但他是我们这边的人，按理说都比你高一层。你偷拍他跟别人见面到今天才说出来，就凭这几张照片和不知道是谁的人，你就跟我说他是条子？”

李现定了定神，稳着声音反问“那敢问李东海现在人呢，我们把他叫来一问不就全清楚了？”

“你以为李东海是什么人，你想让他来他就得来？”李赫宰嗤笑，金钟云是站在他这边的，那一切就好说了。

“你有完美的照片，外加你自己这个目击证人，那你有什么其他的证据能证明他是条子吗？”

“比如…他泄露了情报？”

“或者，他杀了谁？”  
李赫宰步步紧逼，他原是不想动这个卧底，省着警察再安插人，但现在不动不行了。为了保住李东海，这个人必须得替他去死。

李现丝毫不慌张的反驳“那您有什么证据证明他不是吗？”

“哦？”李赫宰转过身看他“那你能证明你不是条子吗？”

“编号83697？”

李现抖了一下，呼吸急促的收住，半天才缓缓吐出。李赫宰拍了拍他的肩，把他按到椅子上。

“虽说我早知道你是谁，但垂死挣扎倒打一耙还是不要的好。”  
他说着扫视一圈所有人“李东海你们可以放手查，我不会有异议，但如果是想动他的，你们可得好好想想了。”


End file.
